


Certainty(until it's gone)

by Letters_from_the_TARDIS



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Charley's POV, Drabble, F/M, Grief, Implied Relationship, Loss, Mild Spoilers for Audio 103: The Girl Who Never Was, Tumblr: legendslikestardust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_from_the_TARDIS/pseuds/Letters_from_the_TARDIS
Summary: He was certainty in a universe that had none.





	Certainty(until it's gone)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the legendslikestardust prompt 'Electricity'. Enjoy!

From the time Charley met him, the Doctor was like crackling electricity on her skin, every time he touched her.

  
He was a cheerful dervish, a wild storm of energy who always accumulated far too many cups of tea, a certainty in a universe where there was none.

  
Until that familiar electricity was gone. Charley never realised just how much she’d miss the casual brush of his too-familiar touch until it was gone.

  
Then the Doctor was dead, and there wasn’t a damn thing Charley could do but grieve.  
Suddenly the universe was much larger and lonelier.

There was no Time Lord making bad puns. No books and teacups scattered all over the interior of an impossible ship.


End file.
